With You
by Lucy Fullbuster
Summary: Illumi didn't mind as long as it was Hisoka. BDSM. Lemons. R&R.


Contains BDSM. If you're against that sort of thing, don't waste my time and flame me. Just don't read it. Apart from that, I hope you enjoy it ^_^

* * *

><p>SMACK!<p>

Hisoka gasped for breath as Illumi slapped him across his face.

"Don't call me 'Illumi'," said the assassin in a deadly whisper.

Hisoka was bound tightly to a chair; thick ropes secured him in place. A gentle trickle of blood escaped his lips as Illumi continued his torture.

"What? Are you finished? Is this your limit?"

"No!" Hisoka cried desperately.

"So you want more then?"

Hisoka nodded. Illumi struck him again.

"Say it. Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me."

SMACK!

"Who do you want that from?" the assassin smirked as he circled the redhead.

"You! I want you to do it, Master."

In less than a second, Illumi had cut Hisoka's clothes off, leaving him naked on the chair, revealing a cock-ring fastened securely at the base of his raging erection.

"You're such a cock hungry slut," Illumi taunted as he quickly divulged himself of his own attire. He placed his cock on Hisoka's lips, "Is this what you want?"

"Open your mouth," he instructed harshly as he shoved his full length down Hisoka's throat.

Hisoka gagged as he received the assassin's throbbing member. Illumi grabbed the redhead by his hair and began forcefully thrusting his dick deep down Hisoka's throat.

Suddenly, he withdrew completely, leaving the redhead sputtering. He sliced the ropes that bound Hisoka and motioned for him to get up.

After securing a pair of cuffs around the magician's wrists and a ball gag, he led him to the bed and waited for him to get on it.

"On your knees," Illumi commanded. He could hear Hisoka quivering with excitement.

The assassin fastened a spreader bar to the magician's legs and absentmindedly ran his hands over Hisoka's well-defined shoulders and pushed him down on the mattress before securing the cuffs to the bed.

Illumi stepped back and admired his handiwork; Hisoka on his knees with his nice plump ass in the air, the spreader bar keeping his legs open to reveal a small pink hole just waiting to be touched, wrists tied to the bedpost forcing him to prostrate himself on the bed.

He grabbed a small whip from a nearby table and with a flick of his wrist; it lashed against Hisoka's ass, leaving a thin red mark.

"You like that, don't you?"

Hisoka barely managed to nod as Illumi continued to whip him.

"This won't do at all, Hisoka," Illumi taunted, "I'm not hearing your delicious noises anymore. Maybe you need something else."

He approached silently, popped open a bottle of lube and poured the contents all over the redhead's twitching asshole. He slid in a finger into the tight hole then quickly pulled it out.

"I want to hear your noises," he stated as he swiftly removed the gag. Hisoka could barely breathe before the assassin slid the whip's handle into his waiting hole. He groaned loudly as Illumi slowly fucked him with the whip.

"You're such a whore, taking this whip so deeply inside you. Maybe I should give you something bigger; how about your favourite toy?"

Illumi grabbed the large red vibrator and rubbed it against the redhead's lips. Hisoka opened his mouth hungrily and began sucking it.

"You don't seem like you want me to take the whip out," Illumi noted as he pulled the vibrator out of his lover's mouth before slowly pushing it into the tight, already occupied hole. Hisoka moaned loudly as the assassin switched the toy on, leaving it to thrash wildly against the whip's handle in the limited space.

"You're such a greedy slut, taking them both in your asshole."

"Yes Master. I-I'm such a fucking slut."

Without warning, the assassin pulled out both the whip and the vibrator, leaving the magician feeling empty. Hisoka whined as Illumi brought down a hand on his ass, making the sound echo through the room.

"How lewd. I can see deep inside you," the assassin remarked before sheathing himself roughly in Hisoka's warmth. The redhead moaned uncontrollably as his master began thrusting erratically inside of him. He could feel the assassin grip his hips and forced himself to go ever deeper. The magician was sure that there would be bruises in the shape of his lover's hands all over his body.

"I want to cum. P-Please let me cum, Master," Hisoka groaned.

Illumi reached around the redhead and clumsily pulled off the cock-ring. He wrapped his hand around Hisoka's throbbing member and began pumping in time with his thrusts. Within moments, the magician came prompting the assassin to also reach his release.

After removing the cuffs and bar, Illumi cleaned up the mess and carried Hisoka to their bedroom.

"You're such a masochist. For once can we just have normal sex?"

"But Illumi~kun, normal is so~ boring."

Illumi sighed as he lay next to his perverted lover. To him, it didn't matter what kind of sex it was, as long as it was with Hisoka.

* * *

><p>*sigh* I love Hisoka so much. Review :3<p> 


End file.
